


Pink

by gaysatisfier



Category: Westlife
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysatisfier/pseuds/gaysatisfier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When work gets the best of Kian Egan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic. There's not much KiNicky fics out there so i decided to make one and maybe more :)  
> Spread the KiNicky love! <3

Kian opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. "11:42" he muttered. It took him 3 seconds to process that four digits into his mind and realized that he should be working, IN HIS OFFICE. "Oh shit!" He bolted out of the bed when he felt a strong pair of arm pulling him back to bed. "Kian?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Nicky, i'm late for work. Please let me go" Kian struggled to get out of Nicky's warm embrace. Nicky let out a deep chuckle and tightened his grip on Kian's waist. "Haa it's easy for you to laugh Nicky but I am a manager here and I have a reputation to hold."

Kian once again tried to get out but no avail. He is physically bigger than Nicky but Nicky is much stronger. "You can work on Monday but not today, Hun" Nicky's words sent confusion to Kian's face. When Nicky noticed it, he sighed. "It's Saturday Kian", by this time, Nicky had let go of Kian and turned his back to him.

A wave of relief and embarrassment washed over him and he felt a tinge of heat creeping up his face. He coughed, "well, i was just testing you Nicky whether you are drunk or not. Apparently, you're not". 

Nicky turned to face him. "You're such a workaholic, do you know that?" Nicky stroked his boyfriend's cheek as if he was brushing his working habit away. "And by the way, I don't drink". Nicky kissed the tip of Kian's nose ever so gently and smiled.

With that being said, Kian was pretty sure he was pink.


End file.
